


Interactive Books in a Transporting Library

by Sherlockirene1031



Category: Original Work
Genre: First work - Freeform, Gen, inspired by tumblr post, sort of a what if kind of idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockirene1031/pseuds/Sherlockirene1031
Summary: Inspired by a post on Tumblr





	Interactive Books in a Transporting Library

**Author's Note:**

> bold with Italics = Speak in thoughts 
> 
> Bold with Italics with Underline = mad thoughts
> 
> Italics = thoughts
> 
> Bold = conversation

Can you imagine opening a random book and when you enter you explore and get fascinated by everything and everyone but during all this you always have this vague sense of deja vu in the back of your head, but of course you ignore it, probably thinking it's cause your friend maybe once told you about something similar to it

And you continue on your adventures, slowly but surely forgetting about the feeling and sometimes even that you're in a book ( ' ** _sometimes I forget this isn't my reality_** ' _is what you think when things get to perfect to be real_ ), you get caught up in everyone's problems and battles, learning things you didn't think you would ever get to learn and finding out you actually are good at something and that you aren't just a side character going along on the ride with others

And then shit hits the fan and you finally forget that this isn't your life, your world, your reality and that you aren't really going to die and disappoint everyone you care about if you're just one second too late.That anybody dying isn't your fault and that you don't have to take charge in order to finish what you and everyone started, to take care of those left behind and to make sure they survive this whole mess

And when you're barely standing in a room full of everyone you love ( ~~**_dead, they're dead. All your fault all your fault you're a mistake amistakeamistakea-fuckingmistake_ **~~ ), knees feeling like giving out and you know you're arms aren't going to hold you up ( _and bile rises up your throat with the thought that if you fall, you're gonna feel your mistake splattered all throughout the room_ ), the gun clutched in a death grip in your hand, that sense of deja vu slaps you in the face when you finally recognize why it all felt familiar ( _this world, those people, this conflict, these emotions, you finally get why it all felt like you're repeating everything, why you were always right about the enemies mov-_ _" **I get it now** " you breathe out, some kind of fucked up sense of calm settling over you, the gun now in a relaxed hand._ )

It's the book that broke the world when it was released, the one that literally gave everyone in fandoms a common interest, the one that was banned from Tumblr after some of its crazed went down, cause just being reminded about it destroyed so many that it was the source of so much death. It's the book that was recommended to you by your best friend after you were worried sick about them after not hearing from them for weeks on end, where you were worried if they were eating and getting enough sleep, if they were having problems. You asked and begged them to tell you what happened, if there was anything you could do to help, and after a while, they finally gave you an answer: that it was a book that was the cause of all their problems and they tried explaining them to you before your unfiltered mouth cut them off

" **I-It was amazing at first, but then I was getting absorbed without noticing that time passed on, ANd thEn the plot-twist absolutely blind-" "That's what got you fucked up! For the gods sake! I thought it was something world shattering!"** And before you know it you full on ranted to them before remembering who you were talking to, a fan who had way too many fandoms and who read so much that only you were able to equal them in the whole town.

You apologize without noticing the glint in their eyes and slowly you forget the conversation after your friend gets better and that new type of library was invented.

You come back from your memories when you start to feel your hand that's holding the gun move without your permission, you look at it before trying to force yourself to stop, but it doesn't and slowly you start to panic and try to figure out what's going on You try to force it down with your other hand but that doesn't work either so you think and see if you can remember if you know anything that might be able to cause this, and then BAM! You have the sudden realization of what's going on around you, it's the Writer that's making this happen. ( _you remember that time when you watch somebody use the new library for the first time and remember hearing someone state that if you try to go against the story and make your own, the 'Writer' will force your actions and make you complete the story the way that it was written_ ) And once that thought enters your head, you start to sob, bawling your eyes out and speaking through your hiccups, **"Please!Please!Please! Let me start over, I'll make things right! I know what I have to do now, let me save them"**

In the back of your mind, you think maybe you should be begging for a chance to save yourself, but how could you? You gave everything you have to them, you empathized so much with every single one of them ( _even that bastard you thought was your enemy_ ) and now you might have to chance to save them and start over so that you can protect them? Hell no! You force yourself to stop crying, trying to make yourself at peace with your decision before you feel the press of metal at your forehead

Instantly, everything pauses when you feel that and every feeling you had at the moment washes away before time starts again

 

And the last thing you thought before everything turns into pain is that you should've read that damn book.

 

You come into consciousness with a start, the book closed in your hands with your back to the bookshelf and your legs feeling like lead. You instantly drop the book like it was on fire before you start to feeling like you couldn't breathe. All you can think is ' _was that real, did I go through that, did I really just fucking die'_ before a voice interrupts you, making you look up from where you were staring at the fallen trap. **" Wow, that must've been one hell of an experience, I hope it wasn't too much"** drawled out the one you think of as your best friend ( _especially after that incident with the book, you really got to become closer after it was all over_ ) You continue to stare at them, trying to think of why they were here and how they seemed to know what you went through.

They come closer to you without breaking eye contact until you have to fully lean back into the bookshelf, in order to not touch lips, they stop and then turn their head so that you can feel their breath on your ear, causing shivers to crawl up your spine. Then, they whisper with such a venomous iced voice, you would've thought they were talking about their worst NOTP, **"-After all, it's just a book"**

With that one saying, they twist around before walking away from you, all the while you slide down to the floor frozen to the spot with those words. Their voice once again pulls you away from your state and makes you look at their back, " **Try not to be to late coming over, ma's making our favorite dessert tonight, wouldn't want you to miss it** " Near the end of the sentence, their voice changes, becoming a sunny bright tone. That, along with a sudden turn that causes you to flinch, has you end up looking at their sudden smiling face ( ' _the smile doesn't reach their eyes' you listlessly think from the back of your head_. ) before they reach the end of the bookshelf.

After that they just walk away, with a sense of smugness wrapped around their form,like they didn't just murder their best friend in every way possible but physically.

 

For them, that was a moment where they taught someone that messing with things that they consider meaningful to them, will cause that person to reap what they sow For you, that's when you realized that you are connected to a crazy son of a bitch and that you have no control over it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so go easy on me  
> But not to easy 
> 
> Anyway I got inspired by a post on Tumblr 
> 
> My blog is called queen-of-fandoma  
> And if you ever want me to write you a Prompt just message me at my blog


End file.
